Of Kidnaps and Slavery
by bflatgirl
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! After DH, disregard epilogue. Its your usual slavery fic, with a twist. I can't think of a good summary for this one, so I wrote a longer one inside! Please just read that if anything! HPDM angst and a little slash.
1. The Dead of Night

**A/N** Ok, so now I've immersed myself in two stories at the same time... I've never done that before. I'm hoping I can keep going steadily with both of them, but knowing me I might slip out of one and into the other for a while and then perhaps back? So forgive me for that, but now, lets talk about this fic... I just had this idea yesterday and I couldn't let go of it. Its your classic slave story, but with a twist!! Obviously I won't tell you what the twist is, cos that would ruin it! But yes, shall I give you a summary??

Six months ago, Harry Potter was successful in defeating Voldemort, and _some _of the Death Eaters. However, the Death Eaters that remained were large in numbers, and they still managed to win the second war. Now, the good side are on the run, or hiding, or merely just trying not to be noticed; people still have hope in their hearts that Golden Boy Harry Potter would fight back and win. But what happens when 'Minister of Magic' Lucius Malfoy kidnaps Harry and enslaves him? Find out here...

**Warning: This is a Harry/Draco story with slash content, if this offends you please just don't read it. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this fic. I'm not making money from it. It all belongs to JK Rowling - I love that woman!!**

In the Dead of Night

"Just try and get some sleep, that's all." Ginny leant across and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Goodnight, Harry."

But Harry Potter did not try to get any sleep. His mind was too full of thoughts on what might happen in the next six months. The past six had been a nightmare. It had been six months since Voldemort's curse rebounded upon himself and he had finally been defeated and the wizarding community as a whole had been restored. But that merely lasted about two days. It had also been six months since Remus, Tonks, Fred and so many others - too many to count - had died, been brutally murdered at the hands of Voldemort's followers... The followers that were still at large today, right now, at the dead of night.

For while the Order of the Phoenix members and past and present students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been celebrating six months ago, the Death Eaters they had not defeated were escaping and meeting up somewhere, planning their next plot of evil. True, that the Death Eaters now were not nearly as bad as those before Voldemort had been defeated, but still, everywhere the good side went they had to be on guard. To his great surprise, they had not - yet - found and killed Harry, or thrown him into Azkaban, which indicated that they were really quite tame - or perhaps not as angry about Harry killing Voldemort as they made out to be. One of the main people that always sprung to his mind when thinking of this was Lucius Malfoy, Minister of magic. He couldn't help but feel a mixture of emotions when he thought of the whole Malfoy family - well, no, that was a lie. When he thought of Draco Malfoy, anger seared up inside of him; when he thought of Narcissa Malfoy he felt... strange. From all Harry knew of her, he just assumed that she was a loving mother, who cared enough about her son to not tell Voldemort that Harry was still alive. And when Harry thought of Lucius Malfoy... that was a mixture of emotions. He felt anger, for following Voldemort in the first place, but then got confused when he remembered being taken to Malfoy Manor and Lucius Malfoy being punished for all his mistakes. And then he remembered just after Voldemort had fallen, and the three Malfoy's sat in a corner, not knowing whether they were coming or going...

Well, it seemed they were going, and a week later, Harry and everyone else on the good side found out that Lucius had been made minister of magic.

Yes, Harry was sure the Malfoy's were not as angry as they seemed about Voldemort's defeat, because here Harry was, lying in bed at The Burrow, hardly protected, and had been for six months - uncaptured. Lucius Malfoy must have been slightly grateful...

Harry turned his head to look at Ginny. Only ten minutes had passed since she had told him to go to sleep, but she was already out like a light. But then, they had been talking deep into the night. Harry knew she didn't like talking about it, but he couldn't stop himself sometimes. He smiled softly and stroked her silky red hair. Sometimes in the past six months he found himself staying awake just to make sure nothing would harm her - or the rest of the Weasley family.

As his hand pushed some hair out of Ginny's face, he paused. He had heard something. It was unmistakable.

Jerking his head towards the door, he listened hard, hoping that the sound had been his imagination.

But there was another one; the creaking of a floorboard.

Breathing somewhat heavier than usual, Harry slid out of the bed and picked up his wand. He was still wearing his glasses, as he had not attempted to get to sleep. He walked towards the door, and, with a last look at Ginny, still sleeping peacefully, crept from the room.

He walked silently across the narrow hall, praying that he didn't come across anyone, but if he did, praying that it was only a Weasley or Hermione...

He was about to round the corner to walk down the stairs when a flash of blindingly bright red light shot from around the corner, and his wand flew from his hand. And before he had a chance to even move or react at all, a large body was gagging him and tying up his wrists.

He tried to scream, he tried to make any noise at all, but quickly, the masked Death Eater was dragging him towards the stairs. Harry tried to get the gag out of his mouth, but to no avail, so as he was dragged past the last door before the stairs - George's room - he kicked it as hard as he could, but with having no shoes on, he didn't expect it made much difference.

Then Harry was being pulled angrily down the stairs, with a heavy thumping noise each time he hit a step. But the Death Eater seemed to think no one would heard it. He was wrong...

"Whoz' goin' on?" Harry heard George's sleepy voice say above him, and the Death Eater began to run down the stairs now.

Harry was hurting his cheek with the effort to remove the gag using his shoulder, but then he did it...

"GEORGE!" He shouted as loudly as he could, "HELP!"

He heard other doors opening now, people asking what was happening. "HELP!" Harry cried louder, but he and the Death Eater were in the kitchen now; they'd never get to him in time.

"Harry?" He heard the voices say. And then...

"HARRY!" Ginny's voice shouted louder than the others. "His wand!"

"Downstairs!" Mr Weasley said urgently, and Harry heard footsteps running down, but they had left the house now, they were in the garden, only five more metres until the Death Eater could disapparate at the fence...

"Harry!"

"Ron!" Harry called desperately, but then flashes of light emitted from all over the place, and Harry felt an almighty pain run through his head before darkness engulfed him.

* * *

**A/N **Eh?? EH?? Hope you liked it! And just so you know, this is my first fic where it's not totally in Harry's POV. :) Cheers :)


	2. The Slave and the Master

**A/N** Heya! Hope you like it so far! Thanks to reviewer:

**DanuMarie: **Ahh thank you so much for starting to read ANOTHER one of my fics!! I hope it lives up to expectations, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the other fic I'm writing!

The Slave and the Master

He sat down on his sofa after a long day at work and picked up the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that was still laying on the table from that morning. Of course, the _Prophet_ was fairly useless these days, as it was completely biased. Reporters would have been blackmailed or even tortured to put the 'correct' information into the articles. So basically the world read what the Ministry wanted them to read. However, if he was being honest with himself, Draco didn't know why he even bothered to read it; he got the truth and the lies directly from the Minister of Magic: his father.

Oh, his father had done a fine job of screwing up the entire country - and with rather little help. Draco just didn't know how he did it sometimes. Six months ago, he and his parents were sitting in the corner of the Great Hall, not knowing whether to celebrate or run, and withing a few days, Draco's father had gathered up the left over Death Eaters, rebelled, and won. Of course, if Draco's aunt, Bellatrix, hadn't been killed, it would have been a completely different story. Draco knew that she would have instantly killed Potter from rage after the Dark Lord had been vanquished, and then gone on to take over the country. However, Harry Potter was still alive and living with his precious Weasels somewhere.

But then, Draco looked down at the paper again and re-read the smaller headline at the bottom of the page, below the main one.

His brow furrowed as he read it and it registered in his brain. Harry Potter - kidnapped. If you could call it kidnap at eightteen years of age. Draco smirked inside of himself. He knew that deep down he was secretly grateful to the Golden Boy who had saved his life during the final battle at Hogwarts, and saved his entire family from the torture of the Dark Lord... But it was rather funny to think that after all he'd been through in his life, he managed to get 'kidnapped' now.

The smirk sat on his face when he heard great knocks on his front door and he stood up to answer it. And when he saw that his father was standing waiting to come in, it grew even bigger.

"I've just read the paper," Draco said, letting his father into his house.

"Only just?" His father replied, taking off his travelling cloak, "And you didn't hear about it at work?"

"No, but I wished I had - It's the funniest thing that's happened all day!" Draco said, leading the way into the living room.

Lucius' face darkened at Draco's words, "Not a good day?"

"No - work was fine..." He said hastily, seeing his father's angry look. "I've just been..." He trailed off; he didn't know what was wrong really.

Lucius paused and looked at him before a grim smile spread over his face. "Lonely?" He asked, as though it was a comical thing for Draco to be lonely. Draco didn't answer, owing to the fact that he was sure lonliness had nothing to do with it. "After all," His father said quietly, "Living in this mansion sized house all alone, you must get bored."

"Yes, bored, father, but not lonely," Draco said quickly.

"Well, the matter has been rectified," Lucius said, suddenly becoming rather buisness-like.

Draco looked at him, "I'm afraid I don't understand, father."

"No, well you always were rather slow," Lucius snapped. "Your mother and I have decided to give you a little gift, Draco, for working so very hard in these past six months."

Draco hid his smile. Working 'hard' was hardly what he had been doing. Sitting in an office, however, listening to people babble on about things he didn't care about was what he had been doing.

"A gift?" He asked.

"Yes, something also to relieve you of your boredom here," Lucius said. Draco looked at him, waiting. "A slave, Draco."

"A slave?" Draco repeated incredulously.

"Yes, we thought that a slave would put to good use an Undesireable," Lucius smiled evilly.

"An undesirable?" Draco said, and then he looked down at the mornings _Daily Prophet_. "Potter?"

His fathers smile became more defined and even more evil.

"You took him?!" Draco exclaimed. "You - You kidnapped him! When?"

"In the middle of the night," Lucius replied smuggly. "Your mother and I thought who better to be a slave for our son than Harry Potter. The boy who always did one better than you in school, and 'saved the world' from our Dark Lord. And now, boy, you can pay him back for everything he's ever done to our family; you can treat him as what he is - nothing more than a slave to those who are better than him."

Draco stared, open-mouthed, at his father. He couldn't really believe his ears. Where was Potter now? He had probably escaped already; Draco had to admit that Potter had skills beyond his own - he could probably do magic without a wand.

"Father, it's a wonderful gift but... but surely Potter can just escape from me as easily..." But Lucius interrupted by putting up his hand to silence him.

"I'm not stupid, Draco," He said, "I can do magic. Powerful magic." He smirked again.

"What have you done?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Let me explain," Lucius replied, sitting forward in his chair as if having a debate about something, "Golden Boy Potter is your slave, Draco. Slaves do what their masters tell them to do. But I knew Potter wouldn't so easily, so I've made it a bit easier for you to order him. I've put an enchantment on him that can only be broken by me. Whenever you say something like 'You will, I want, You should, Can you, Will you' or any command to that effect, Potter's mind will register it and - whether he likes it or not - he will do it for you. If you said 'I want you to jump off a cliff and die', or merely 'I want you to die', Potter will find a way of doing it."

Draco's eyes were wide as he stared at his father. He had no idea where he had gotten the ability to do that sort of magic - dark magic, by the sounds of it. And it almost scared him to hear his father talking so willingly of making someone kill themselves, but then that was his father; always open-minded.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Draco's face spread into yet another evil smirk, mirroring that of his fathers. It now understood more fully what his father had said to him. He, Draco, had complete power over Harry Potter. The precious Harry Potter, who _had_, undeniably, always done slightly better than him in school, and, despite how Draco's friends did not show it, somehow always had made a fool out of him.

Lucius seemed to know what Draco was thinking, and said, "Absolute power, Draco." Draco smiled back at him. "Try it, go on. Make him come down here from his attic bedroom."

"He's in the house?" Draco gawped.

"Well, I do have a key, Draco, and you've been at work all day," His father replied.

"Then why hasn't he come down?" Draco asked.

"He will awaken from his unconciousness when you give him his first command."

Draco nodded, thought for a moment, and then opened his mouth, but his father jumped in to say, "You don't even have to speak. If your thought is a command, he will hear it. And he will obey..."

* * *

"Come here."

Harry opened his eyes slowly. His head was spinning. His eyes were out of focus. And then he realised he wasn't wearing his glasses. He sat up and looked around for them, and in doing so he realised that he had no idea where he was.

He found his glasses sitting right next to him on the bed he had woken up from. Well, he said a bed, but it was extremely small and quite uncomfortable. After putting his glasses back on, Harry looked around some more and found that he was in a small box room with nothing but the bed he was sat on, and a small chest of drawers in it. Where was he?

And then, with a sharp pang, he remembered why he had woken up in the first place.

He had heard a voice in his head, saying 'Come here' in a forceful tone. And there was something vaguely familiar about that voice that Harry didnt like...

"I said, come here."

Harry turned his head wildly around the room, looking for the source of the voice that he heard again. This time it was much more clear, sounding closer. And he knew who it was now - without a shadow of a doubt. He knew what had happened.

He wasn't going to follow Draco Malfoy's voice out of a room in what he assumed to be a house that he didn't know. That would be extremely foolish. But then, for some reason, Harry stood up and walked to the door. 'Stop', he told himself, 'What are you doing?' But then, next second, he had opened the door and started walking in search of the voice, which he felt rather obliged to find.

He then found himself walking down some stairs, unable to stop himself. And then across a landing, down another set of stairs and there... There he stopped, feeling quite content with himself and finding the source of the voice - Draco Malfoy - and his father standing right in front of him. Lucius was smirking somewhat evilly, but Draco was gawping at Harry like a fish, as though his mouth would not close.

The younger blonde then looked away from Harry at to his father, mouth still wide open. He said, "I didn't think he'd be able to find his way... Only two words and he's here..."

Lucius laughed. "Yes, quite a stroke of genius on my behalf. I'm glad it worked; it took me a long time to do."

Harry stared at them. What were they talking about? Why was he here? Where _was_ here? Where were the Weasley's? How long had Harry been asleep? Would he ever see anyone again? Would he ever see Ron, Hermione or Ginny, ever again?

"Oh dear," Lucius said, checking his watch, "Look at the time." He then looked at Harry and let out another laugh. "I'll leave you to explain what's going on, Draco."

The two Malfoy's walked towards what Harry guessed was the front door, their backs to him.

Harry then considered running for it. He had no idea what was going on or where he was, and he bet that his house had anit-apparation wards on it, but if he just ran outside, he'd be able to get back to the Burrow in an instant. He put his hand in his pocket, reaching for his wand, but it wasn't there...

Harry rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. As if he would be kidnapped and the kidnapper would just let him keep his wand...

Yes, he supposed that was what had happened. He had been kidnapped.

Harry looked up again when Malfoy closed the door behind his father and began to walk back towards him.

Malfoy looked at him, his face twitched into a small sneer, and he said, "Follow me."

As the blonde walked off, Harry was about to flatly refuse to follow him anywhere, but then something happened and he felt obliged to follow, so his feet began to move again without him asking them to.

Malfoy led Harry into a grand living room. Surprisingly, it was a dark blue colour, rather and green or black, which Harry would have expected it to be for a Malfoy house. But then - was this even Malfoy's house? The hallway was not how Harry remembered it from when he, Ron and Hermione were taken there.

"Sit," Draco said, as he sat himself down on a sofa.

Harry sat.

There was a silence lingering in the air as Draco looked at him then, apparently thinking about something, until finally he spoke.

"My father has been very good to me, this evening, Potter," He said in the same snide voice that Harry remembered him having.

"How so?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time since he had said goodnight to Ginny - whenever that was... Oh, Ginny...

"He came here tonight to give me a gift, for my hard efforts at the Ministry of late," Malfoy said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Harry knew what the answer would be, but he asked, "A gift?"

"Yes, Potter. He has given me a slave."

Harry's eyes widened. He knew that he was the 'gift', but a slave? He was now a slave for Draco Malfoy?

"Yes," Draco sneered, "A slave curiously named, Harry Potter."

"Your dad kidnapped me and made me a slave?" Harry said, adding sarcastically, "Well, that's quite good. I would have thought he'd kidnap me and roast me on a fire."

Draco's sneer disppeared, but reappeared a split second later. "But not only has he made you a slave," He said, as if he hadn't heard Harry speak. "You are not ordinary slave, Potter. Some slaves - if only kidnapped - would have the choice whether to do things their master tells them. But Potter, answer me this, did you want to follow me in here?"

Harry answered reluctantly. "No."

"But did you follow me anyway?"

Even more reluctantly... "Yes."

Draco smirked. "And what does that tell you?"

Harry swallowed before he said with difficulty, "You've put some sort of curse on me."

Draco's smirk became wider, "Perhaps a curse for you, but rather a blessing for me, Potter. Anything I tell you to do, anything at all, you will do for me without question. All credit goes to my father."

Harry said nothing, and there was another pause that lasted a long time. Harry didn't know what to think. It was simple really, Harry was Draco Malfoy's slave, and there was nothing he could do about it. He thought hastily about perhaps writing a letter to Ron and Hermione, telling them what had happened, and to come and save him, but the he realised that he didn't know where this house was, and he didn't have Hedwig with him and didn't know if Draco had an owl. Then he considered just leaving the house when Malfoy was asleep and despite not having a wand, try to apparate away or at least walk until he found somewhere he knew. For, it couldn't be that far away from Hogsmead or another wizarding village, could it? Since this was a Malfoy's house... They would never live near Muggles.

But then, as if Malfoy knew what Harry was thinking, he said, "So, as my first order, you are never, ever, to leave this house - my house - unless I tell you to. You must always stay within the various walls that make up this house unless I say otherwise." Harry's visions of him walking out of the front door in a few hours deflated in his mind. "Secondly, you will not write any letters, or try to get in contact with your friends at all, unless I say you can."

Harry felt as though he was being kicked ruthlessly somewhere in his head. He nodded slowly.

"Good," Draco said, standing up. "Now go back to your attic room and go to sleep, I will show you the house tomorrow."

Harry walked out of the room the way he had come (there was another door to his left) and trailed up the stairs, back across the landing and up the other set of stairs and into the bedroom he had come out of earlier. He did not look back once, but closed the door behind him and got into the bed. For no more than one minute he thought about Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Did they have any idea what was going on? How long had it been since Harry had been taken? Was Ginny ok? Sleeping in her bed alone tonight, without Harry there to protect her?

A tear trickled down his cheek before he suddenly heard his own nagging voice in the back of his mind saying _'Go to sleep! Go to sleep!' _And so, Harry made himself go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N** Ahh, I hope you liked this chapter. Poor Harry. So, you like the twist on the normal slavery story? I hope so. I promise the chapters will get longer soon. More will be happening :)


	3. First of a Lifetime

**A/N **I think I'm doing quite well at this writing two fics at the same time thing, don't you?? Thanks to reviewers:

**DanuMarie: **Thanks for the tip, I'm rubbish at editing... I never read a chapter after I've written it haha! I apologise!! And, I'm afraid to say that I've never thought about betas. I agree it would be useful, but there's something about beta's that makes me a bit wary. I'm always scared that they will change the chapter too much and it won't come out how I wanted it to be. And if its only grammatical errors that are not so good, I'll fix it now that you've pointed out and I'll go back and read chapters once I've written them, like a good author should!! So thank you so much for your offer, I really appreciate it honestly, but I'll see how I go, and in a couple chapters time, tell me if its still not too good, and then I'll let you have a look. Oh, also, I wouldn't want you being my beta so often, because I don't want you to know what happens before I upload haha!!

**ThisIsMyDecember:** I know, bless him. I always make Harry a victim lol, hope he gets over it!

**Avihenda: **Hehe, glad I've got some curiosity in there!! Thanks for reading!

**SlashFan69: **Yeeeaahhh I know!! You'd never have guessed that Lucius could do such magic lol!! Well, it wouldn't be a slash fic if Draco didn't, would it?? Hehe!

The First of a Lifetime

Draco woke up the morning after Potter's arrival in a strange frame of mind: he was not going to work today. He was sure that his father would understand, since Draco had a new appliance to set up. Draco looked upon it as if he had gotten a new broomstick and he needed to check it was working properly before he could do anything else. He therefore took it upon himself to stay in bed far later than usual that day, and give Potter his first real working order.

Draco opened his mouth to speak to his bedroom, but then remembered what his father had said about not even needing to talk.

'Wake up, find the kitchen and make me breakfast,' he thought to himself.

It took a couple of minutes, but Draco soon heard footsteps on the floor above him, then walking down stairs, and right past his bedroom and down another set of stairs. Surprisingly, the first door he heard close beneath him seemed to be the right one to the kitchen, and he couldn't hear Potter anymore.

Draco smirked to himself in bed. Although this was a very lazy way to start the day, he thought he might get used to it. And even though he was using a bit less energy than he usually would in a morning, he would still be going to work every day apart from today and exercising.

Keen to find out exactly what Potter was making him for breakfast as soon as possible, Draco slumped out of his bed and made his way to the shower.

Twenty minutes later, after dressing and concentrating a lot of time on his hair as usual, Draco went downstairs and into the kitchen to find... Well, he hadn't expected what he saw.

The kitchen smelled delicious on its own, let alone when Draco looked at all the food that was waiting for him. There was a plate that had sausages, bacon, beans, eggs and mushrooms on it, and then over four bowls of what looked like every kind of cereal Draco owned, and also a plate of toast with various types of jam next to it. Draco's eyes then found Potter, and he looked at him in a combination of disbelief and surprise.

Potter stared back for a moment, standing next to all the food, before he said, "You didn't specify what you wanted."

Draco smirked; it was hard to hold back the laughter. "A slice of toast would have sufficed."

Potter's expression stayed neutral, "You would have given me twenty minutes for a slice of toast?"

"Well, I didn't know if you were any good at cooking magically," Draco replied as he took the hot breakfast and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. "You'll notice I don't have any of those Muggle whatevers that do it for you."

"Well now you know. Do you like it?" Potter asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Draco swallowed and merely said, "Yes."

He noticed Potter standing there, watching him eat, and then looked around at all the bowls of cereal. "Well, you'd best eat something, then."

Potter made a jerking movement. "What?" He said.

"I can't eat all of it, Potter," Draco said, "Eat."

And the raven-haired boy moved almost instantly to grab a bowl and a spoon before beginning to eat. As soon as he started doing that, however, Draco looked up and saw a brown Barn Owl at the window, waiting for it to be opened. Draco sneered into his food.

"Get the post," He said to Potter, and he grinned evilly as Potter put down his bowl and went straight to the window. Draco watched him open it, take the morning copy of the _Daily Prophet_ off the owls leg and drop a coin into its pouch from his pocket. He then turned back to the table, his eyes scanning the front page headline as the owl flew off again.

Draco guessed what it was about by the look of concentrated calm on Potter's face. And as Potter dropped the paper onto the table with stiff-looking hands, Draco saw that his guess was correct.

_Potter Still Missing after Kidnapping Two Nights Ago._

Draco smirked - he could not stop himself.

"You can't keep me here forever, you know," Potter snapped suddenly, catching a glimpse of Draco's face.

"Funny," Draco replied calmly, "I thought I was the one that does the ordering. And I can keep you here for as long as I like - or have you forgotten already that I commanded you to stay until I say so?"

"People will figure out soon enough who hates me enough to kidnap me," Potter said, "They'll come looking."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Merlin, Potter, you are pethetic. You've actually forgotten that my father is Minister of Magic? Why would anyone be stupid enough to search his son's house?"

Potter didn't reply for a few minutes, but when he did, it seemed to be on a different sort of topic. "So, this is _your_ house then? You didn't just kill someone and take it from them? Oh no, wait, I forgot; you don't have the guts to actually kill people; you just set it all up for someone else to do the crime."

Draco jumped up, wand in hand, pointing it straight at Potter's chest. "I'll pretend you didn't say that, shall I?"

And then Potter laughed, actually _laughed _at Draco. "What? For my own good? Malfoy, you wouldn't scare me even if you were holding ten wands."

Draco rounded the table and strode over to him, but he didn't back down an inch. "I may not _kill _you, Potter, but I could certainly hurt you. You forget - again - that I have a wand, and you don't."

But then Potter's expression changed to a grin of his own as he pulled a wand out of his trouser belt - though admittedly it was not the same wand Draco had seen him with all through Hogwarts. At Draco's gawping face, Potter said, "Did your father not tell you he left a wand by my bed upstairs? It's not mine, and it's pretty useless, but I'm sure it would protect me if you tried to hurt me. How else would I have cooked you breakfast earlier? And, while we're on the subject of things your dad didn't tell you, he somehow managed to get all my clothes here as well," He pointed at the clothes he was wearing, which Draco only just realised were different to yesterday. "It seems he wants to take care of me, Malfoy, so you'd best not go against his wishes."

When he finished talking, he was smiling at Draco as if he was happy to be standing in his kitchen. Draco slowly registered the things Potter had said, and came to the conclusion that his father had merely given Potter a wand so that he could do things like cook food for Draco by magic... and the clothes? Well, otherwise, Potter would stink...

There were a couple of minutes of silence again before Draco changed the subject back to a previous one. He put his wand away slowly, walked away from Potter a little and said, "Yes, this is my house. I told you I'd show it to you."

"Honestly," Potter said in a bored sort of voice, "I'm not that bothered."

"Well tough," Draco snapped, "Follow me." And the Gryffindor slave obeyed as Draco walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Harry tried to resist, but within a split second his feet were following Malfoy out of the kitchen. As he walked behind him, a thought crossed his mind that this 'enchantment' he had been put under was not all that different from the Imperius Curse. Of course, this must have been a lot stronger, because Harry remembered that in his Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons in fourth year he was quite able to say no to the commands during the Imperius curse, as he obviously couldn't with this. He had tried this morning as well, when he had been woken up by the sound of Malfoy's voice telling him to make breakfast. He kept his eyes shut and said to himself 'Don't... Just go back to sleep...' But to no avail. That voice was overridden by another, telling him to get up, find the kitchen and make breakfast...

"This is the living room," Malfoy said, coming to a halt next to a door leading off the front hall, "As you know, because we sat in there last night." He then walked a bit further around, and Harry followed. "This is a broom cupboard, or cloakroom," He said, signalling another door, "I keep my Quidditch balls and robes in there." They walked to a door next to the kitchen door that they had just come out of next, and Malfoy said, "This is the dining room. I tend to only use that when guests are here." And then they walked to the last door on the ground floor, on the other side of the house to everything else, "There's a pool and a hot tub in there. Merlin only knows why my father insisted on putting those in, I never use them."

Harry looked sceptically at Malfoy as he passed. It was quite obvious why he had a pool in his house: to show off how much money the Malfoy family actually had. And Malfoy knew that was the reason.

Harry followed Malfoy up the stairs slowly, a strange sense of anger now flooding through him.

"Up here," Malfoy said as they reached the top, "Are five luxury bedrooms, four of which have bathrooms in them, and wardrobes, desks - that sort of thing. Mine is that one," He added, pointing to the door furthest away from them, at the far end of the landing, "You are not to go in it unless I ask you to, understand?" Harry nodded reluctantly. Malfoy eyed him suspiciously for a moment longer and then continued; "That room," He said, pointing to a door on the other side of the corridor, "Is a sort of library. It doesn't have many books in it yet, but it will soon, I'm sure. That is another bathroom, separate to all the bedrooms," He said, showing Harry yet another door. "And upstairs is just your bedroom, as you know, having just the stairs - well, ladder - next to your door!" Harry glared at him. "You know, I always wondered why my father insisted on putting a shabby room up there with a single bed six months ago as well. Now I know."

Harry clenched his fists as Malfoy walked passed him again to go back downstairs. "Your dad has been planning on taking me ever since he built this place, then?" He asked in a voice of forced calm.

"I suppose so," Malfoy replied lazily, "I never knew though. You were a surprise for me, you see. A gift, if you will." They walked into the living room and Malfoy sat down easily on the largest sofa, sprawled out as though he were king. "And I must say, a brilliant gift you're turning out to be. Having someone here to do whatever I tell them, wait on my every hand and foot... No better place for you, I think. This is just where you're supposed to be..."

He stopped talking suddenly as Harry pulled out the wand that was in his belt quickly and pointed it directly at him - fury coursing through every vain in his body. But not a second before he struck, Malfoy yelled, "DON'T!" And Harry's wand hand twitched but did not cast a spell. "Don't," Malfoy repeated slowly, "Use that thing on me, Potter." Harry shook with rage, but nothing came out of the end of the wand. "Drop it," Malfoy said more slowly, his eyes menacing, and yet also slightly scared. Harry's gripped hand let go the wand with a jerk and it fell to the dark wooden floor with a dull thud. "You best learn some manners, Potter," Malfoy said, "Or you might not last very long."

Harry stared at him, but then quickly bent down, picked up the wand and strode from the room, feeling great satisfaction that Malfoy had jumped when Harry moved so suddenly.

Wishing with everything he had that Malfoy would not order him back, he sped up to the room that Malfoy had called Harry's, slammed the door and threw himself on the bed, still shaking with anger. After a while, the anger had ebbed away, but been replaced by something much worse, and much more powerful.

An overwhelming sadness crept upon him as he lay on his bed for what must have been hours, but he did not cry. Suddenly, he felt different. The realisation of what had happened to him was just sinking in, and for the long minutes that he stayed there, he realised that Malfoy was right. No one would ever find him here. Malfoy was, as he had said, the Minister of Magic's son; why on earth would people check this house? But then, would people even be looking for him anyway? After all, the Death Eaters were in charge now, they must have been glad that Harry Potter was gone. Unless they thought that he had run off somewhere to gather people in secret to take over again, and then that would be even worse, because then they would search for him just so that they could lock him up when they found him! Every way he thought of getting out of this mess ended up in a dead end. There was only one hope left for him. Ron and Hermione. He knew Ginny wouldn't get involved, for two reasons - one, Ron wouldn't let her; and two, she was probably moaning too much to listen to any ideas or plans. But Ron and Hermione were different. They had spent nine months with Harry travelling across England; they knew how to forget about sadness and get on with a job in hand. Why, Harry bet that right this minute they were trying to think of easy ways to find him, and get him back...

* * *

Draco relaxed in his chair again after a few minutes. He had considered calling Potter back, but for some reason he did not. And then an even stranger feeling swept through him, if only for a moment - guilt. Perhaps he had gone a bit too far when gloating about Potter's enslavement...

Draco blinked and raised his eyebrows at his own stupidity. Him? Gloat too much? It was laughable. But then...

He looked up at the ceiling, as if to see Potter pacing around his room. Well, he didn't know what Potter would be doing, and nor did he care. Why should he care?

After a while Draco felt extremely bored, and so ordered his slave around the house for a good few hours. It was rather enjoyable, and yet every time he heard Potter sigh he felt a strange pang of some feeling that he had never felt before. He didn't know what it was, and so he forgot about it, and carried on enjoying his day.

* * *

**A/N** I know, I know, I'm angry that the chapters are short as well, but they will get longer as the plot develops, they always do. However, if this story is just destined to have short chapters, forgive me, at least I'm updating :) Thanks for reading.


	4. Author's note

**Authors Note**

Hey guys, so, its Bflatgirl here. I have a rather depressing note to write here, I've been thinking about it for a while now and I've reached a sort of decision. I'm going to university in two days, so I wasn't sure whether to keep up with the writing or not. Lately, I've been feeling like (apart from an idea hits me and I HAVE to write it - you get those moments, right?) I've been making myself write, as if I didn't really want to but I wanted to finish a chapter of a fic or something, so now that I'm going to uni, I haven't decided to stop, but I'm going to write a lot less often probably. I love writing, so I don't know why I haven't wanted to much recently, but that's how it is I'm afraid. And you never know, I might drop out of uni if I don't like it and so my life will revolve around writing again.

But yes, this was a note to tell you why there won't be updates for long periods of time. I'm sorry to those of you who enjoy reading my fics, becuase I know some of you have read a lot of them, and I really do appreciate it. You're the people who make writing on fanfiction so much fun - I love to see peoples reactions with decisions I make for my plots. So I will be back, I'm sure I'll be back every so often to pop up another chapter here or there, because I don't want to let you down.

So, until then, I thank you all so much for being so supportive, and you'll hear from me soon I hope.

Bflatgirl xxxx


End file.
